The present invention generally relates to space vehicles and, more particularly, relates to an orbit stage transfer vehicle capable of autonomously transporting cargo from a low Earth orbit to a high Earth orbit.
As is well known, the International Space Station (ISS) is intended to be completed in 2005. After completion, it is anticipated that a human crew will remain on-board during its entire operational life. To facilitate such a long term presence in space, it will be periodically necessary to provide needed supplies and equipment to the ISS. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates the projected yearly supply requirements for the ISS through 2020. As can be clearly seen, there is a recurring need to simply and conveniently transport supplies to the ISS.
Furthermore, as seen in FIG. 2, there is an exorbitant amount of supplies that must be transported from the ISS to Earth. These supplies may be recycled, refurbished, or otherwise recovered through these return operations.
Currently, the United States Space Shuttle and the Russian Soyuz and Progress vehicles handle the resupply operations during the construction phase of the ISS. However, following completion of the ISS, the majority of the resupply operations will be carried out by the aging Space Shuttle until the retirement of the Space Shuttle program. At which time, alternative vehicles will be needed to carry out the resupply missions. Currently, there are efforts to develop a reusable launch vehicle. However, these reusable launch vehicles typically achieve a low Earth orbit, yet the ISS is currently in a high Earth orbit (approximately 248 nautical miles MSL).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a transfer vehicle capable of transporting cargo from a low Earth orbit to a high Earth orbit. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a transfer vehicle capable of performing such transport of cargo autonomously. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the principles of the present invention, an orbit transfer vehicle for transporting cargo between a low Earth orbit and a high Earth orbit having an advantageous construction is provided. The orbit transfer vehicle includes a body and an engine operably coupled to the body. A reaction control system is further provided and is operably coupled to the body. The reaction control system has a plurality of thrusters capable of maneuvering the orbit transfer vehicle. The orbit transfer vehicle further includes an energy absorbing panel operable to gather energy and an energy storage device operable to store the energy. Still further, a payload interface mechanism is provided having a payload container area and a payload retaining device. The payload retaining device is connectable to the cargo. Lastly, a controller for autonomously controlling the engine, the reaction control system, and the payload interface mechanism is provided to control the orbit transfer vehicle so as to transport the cargo between a low Earth orbit to a high Earth orbit.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.